Twilight Blood
by Twilightrueblood
Summary: Twilight Blood est une fic qui est un mélange entre Twilight est True Blood mais je n'utilise que les personnages de Twiligth mon histoire raconte l'histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une fille qui n'est pas si ordinaire que ça cette fic a pour personnage principal Bella et Edward je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Avertissement cette fic est déconseiller au personne d'un jeune
1. Chapitre 1:Amour Interdit

Chapitre 1 : Amour Interdit

Notre histoire débute dans un Steak house dans la ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington peu de temps après l'éveille des vampires. Une serveuse brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclé attaché en queue de cheval était en train de servir ses clients, mais cette fille avait un don particulier elle pouvait lire dans l'esprit des personne sans pouvoir le contrôler. Elle faisait tranquillement son travail quand son patron Mike Newton l'interpella

«Eh Bella Rosalie au téléphone. »

Bella se précipita au téléphone en s'excusant au prêt de Mike

« Je suis désoler je lui avais dit de ne pas m'appeler au boulot. »

Mike aussi compatissant que d'habitude

« Pas de problème Bella tant que tu passes pas ta vie au téléphone comme Angela. »

Angela qui passait par la

« Eh j'ai entendu »

Bella commença à parler au téléphone

« J'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort »

Rosalie rétorque

« Je viens de démissionner, je ne bosse pas pour un connard »

Bella sarcastique

« Ta de la chance pouvoir jouer au difficile, mais bon si c'était juste pour me dire sa je dois raccrocher »

Rosalie dit

« J'arrive de toute façon il me faut une Margarita. »

Un couple de fidèle vient s'installer à une table de Bella. Elle alla vers eux pour prendre leur commande, mais elle capta les penser du mec qui était très déplacer

*Je voudrais que tu ouvres ta bouche de suceuse et après je te ferais faire un tour sur mon mont pour t'envoyer au septième ciel.*

Ce qui la déstabilisa, mais elle prit quand même leur commande et elle partit

Elle alla passer les commandes au prés de Jasper qui voit comme a son habitude que quelque chose ne va pas

« Encore eux. »

Bella soupire et répond

« ouai. »

Jasper la réconforte

« Tu sais ce dont ils ont peur c'est de ta beauté et de ton intelligence. »

Bella lui répond avec son sourire les plus authentiques

« Merci Jasper tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut. »

Un peu plus tard

Rosalie arriva au bar en disent

« Ma vie est pourrie. »

Bella s'approcha d'elle avec sa Margarita

« Oh Rosalie arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. »

Rosalie lui répond avec un clin d'œil

« Toi je te demande pas ton avis. »

Mais d'un coup Bella fus déstabilisé

Un jeune homme châtain foncé avec des reflets roux d'a peux près du même âge que son frère et que Jasper vient s'installer dans un de ses box mais ce qui la déstabilisé c'est que elle ne peut pas entendre ses penser. Bella se retourna vers Mike et Rosalie est dite à Mike.

« Je crois qu'on va servir notre premier vampire. »

Mike lui rétorque inquiet.

« Je crois aussi. »

Bella enthousiaste dit.

« C'est incroyable un vampire à Forks.»

Bella ce dirigea vers le mystérieux inconnue.

« Bienvenue puis je prendre votre commande. »

Le Mystérieux inconnu lui dit poliment

« Est-ce que vous auriez du sang synthétique en bouteille?»

Bella prit un air désolé et répondit

« Désolé on avait il y a un an mais comme personne n'en commander on la jeter comme il était périmer. »

Là le couple de tout à l'heure se retourna et le mec et dit

« Faite attention la petite n'a pas tout sa tête. »

Alors Bella dit

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Puis elle retourna au bar, mais le mec continua à importuner le mystérieux inconnu

« Je m'appelle Mickael Trotski et voici ma femme Daisy. »

Mais en voyant que le mystérieux inconnu ne réagissait pas il se retourna, mais il fit volte-face et lui proposa

« Viens Boire un verre avec nous. »

Le mystérieux inconnu accepta, mais il déchanta très vite.

Du côté du bar Rosalie et Bella discutée assez violement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Rosalie les vampires boivent du sang synthétique maintenant ce n'est pas par ce que on ne peut pas en avoir qui va la mordre en plus je le trouve plutôt beau mec et pas du tout effrayent. »

Rosalie exaspérer lui dit.

« Reviens sur terre, Nunuche c'est un putain suceur de sang. »

Puis Mike lui mit le doute.

« Est-ce que tu te passes de manger tes plats préférer par ce qu'on a inventé les sachets protéine. »

Le couple continuer à raconter leur vie au mystérieux inconnue qui avez l'air de s'en fichez royalement

Bella essaya de détourner leur intention mais elle entendit les penser de Daisy qui faisait clairement penser qu'ils allaient clairement vider l'inconnu de son sang donc elle leur proposa une tournée de bière en leurs disent de ne pas bouger puis alla voir Rosalie qui partait en lui expliquent ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle refusa catégoriquement de s'impliquer. Alors elle se retourna et elle vit qu'il n'était plus là. Alors Bella dit rageusement en partant

« Oh non. »

Rosalie essaya de l'appeler

« Bella. »

Mike commença à se diriger dans la direction qu'avait pris Bella en demandent a Rosalie

« Tu sais tenir un bar. »

Rosalie allait refuser, mais Mike lui dit

« Fais semblant. »

Bella courra dehors, mais elle ne vit rien donc elle se concentra sur les penser pour les repérer elle arriva près d'une voiture ou elle prit une chaine et elle s'approcha d'eu et elle fit un signe a l'inconnue avant de s'approcher de Mickael et de lui mettre un coup de chaine, mais il sortit un couteau, mais comme par magie la chaine s'enroula autour de son cou. Daisy essaya de rattraper le couteau, mais belle était plus rapide. Daisy lui dit avec hargne

« Ne te mêle pas de nos affaire. »

Bella lui rétorqua je ne mêlerais pas de vos affaire si vous vous en preniez pas à un vampire sans défense. »

La Daisy lui dit énervé

« Je ne crois pas que tu réalises à qui tu as à faire. »

Daisy essaya d'aller récupérer le sang, mais Bella lui fit

« Hein ne pense même pas à récupérer le sang que tu lui a pompé. Maintenant tire vous. »

Et ils partirent la queue entre les jambes.

Puis Bella se dirigea vers l'inconnue et lui retira les chaînes d'argent délicatement.

Puis elle tira l'inconnue car Daisy essaya de l'écraser.

Puis sur un ton désolé elle dit

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus vite »

Mais comme elle voyait qu'il ne réagissait pas elle demanda

« Vous vous voulez que je m'en aille. »

Il lui répondit clairement

« Non, Je voudrais me relever, mais je n'ai plus de force. »

Puis un chien apparut puis partis quand il s'est assurer que Bella n'avais rien

Elle essaya de relever l'inconnu, mais il retira son bras elle lui dit exaspérer

« On dirait que ça ne vous fais pas plaisir d'avoir était secouru par une femme. »

Il lui dit le plus simplement du monde en enlevant son garrot.

« Je vous remercie. »

Alors Bella essaya de lire ses penser mais rien alors elle dit a haute voie

« J'ai rien entendue. »

Il répéta

« Merci. »

Elle était Excitée, elle lui attrapa le cou des deux mains

« Non ça j'ai entendu mais je ne peux pas entendre vos penser. »

Puis elle relâcha son cou et continua

« Oh mince s'alors. »

Puis il lui dit

« Vous n'avez pas peur de rester seul avec un vampire affamer, les vampires trahissent la confiance qu'on place en eux nous n'avons pas les même valeurs que vous humain. »

Mais Bella rétorque

« Les humains aussi trahissent ceux qui leur font confiance, Je suis pas si idiote.»

Mais l'inconnu lui dit vous avez comme pour lui donner une prise de conscience.

« Mais vous avez des artères juteuse et la plus attirante et celle qui met en valeur le pli de votre m

Bella choquer lui dit

« Pervers vous êtes peut-être un vampire, mais je vous prierais de me respecter. »

Il se rassie et dit

« Vous voulez boire un peu de mon sang on dit que le sang de vampire a un effet bienfaiteur pour les humains et leur libido. »

Elle ne réfléchit même pas à la réponse

« Non merci j'ai une santé fer et ma vie sexuel je n'en ai pas besoin gardé le est puis je ne pourrais pas y toucher. »

L'inconnue ce leva en vitesse vampirique et viens s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle prit sa pour une demande

« Je m'appelle Bella Swan et vous comment vous appelez vous ? »

En se rapprochant plus de sa bouche il lui répondit.

« Edward Cullen. »

Bella changea de sujet

« Donc votre point faible et les objet en argent ? »

Edward lui répondit

« Oui promet-moi de ne rien divulguer de cette information. »

Bella lui répondit tout de suite

« Oh c'est promis. »

Puis elle se leva

« Bon à bientôt Edward il faut que je retourne travailler. »

Puis elle partit.

Mike l'attendait devant le bar le visage inquiet et lui dit.

« Bella dieu merci tu es revenue est ce que ça va. »

Bella lui répondit en le contournent.

« Je vais très bien. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et Rosalie c'est fait engager par Mike.

Chez Bella

« Bonsoir grand-mère tu devineras jamais on a eu notre premier vampire au Newton. »

Sa grand-mère lui dit.

« Vu ton visage il ta plut. »

Bella lui dit avec un visage rougissent

« Je l'ai trouvé très intéressent au faites qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout. »

Sa grand-mère lui répondit

« Je ne peux pas dormir. »

Et après cette réponse Bella monta dormir.

Mais elle se relève avec le pressentiment qui se passe quelque chose de suspect et là, elle le vi debout au milieu de sa cour, l'homme qui en une soirée lui avait fait perdre la tête, elle enfila sa robe de chambre puis se décida à aller le rejoindre, mais quand elle arriva dans la cour elle crut qu'il n'était plus là, mais quad elle se retourna il était là. Il commença à déboutonné sa chemise

« Bonsoir qui aurait cru que je coucherez avec vous aussi vite. »

Edward révéla, c'est croc et lui dit sur un ton menaçant.

« Qui a dit que je voulais coucher avec vous. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre puis elle se redormi.

Le lendemain elle profita d'une séance bronzage quand son frère arriva il vient tout de suite l'embrouiller.

« Hé comment ça se fais que tu m'as pas dit que tu as mis une raclée au Trotski et surtout pour un vampire t'es tarer ma sœur reste loin des vampires. »

Bella lui répond sur un ton exaspéré.

« Emmett je ne t'ai pas vue depuis hier, alors ne commence pas, puis ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est dans cette état puis il est plutôt beau mec. »

Emmett en pétard dit.

« Ouai aller c'est ça je vais voir grand-mère tchao. »

Quelque heure plus tard il était tous les trois autour de la table, Emmett piqué dans l'assiette de sa sœur et lui dit comme ça.

« Si je serais toi je ferais régime avant de sortir avec cette robe. »

Puis leur grand-mère pris un appelle et ils apprirent la mort d'une amie de la famille étrangler dans son appartement et Emmett sorti que il ne fallait pas fricoté avec un vampire Bella hors d'elle dit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que qu'on est un vampire qu'on est un meurtrier des tas de personne meurt on ne va pas remettre la faute à chaque fois sur les vampires. »

Puis sorti de table, puis elle entendit son frère partir de la maison.

Quelque heure plus tard Bella se prépara a partir au Newton arrivé au travail elle surprit une dispute entre frère et sœur qui avait pour acteur Jasper et Rosalie elle intervenue.

« Oh du calme vous deux. »

Jasper dit énerver.

« C'est bon je me casse dans ma cuisine. »

Mais Bella appris que son frère a été arrêté pour le meurtre de l'ami de la famille, donc elle cherché en apprendre plus au pré des clients. Peu de temps après que elle est commencé les recherche Edward apparu et elle fut tout de suite attiré par lui elle avança vers lui, elle entendit des pensée peu sympathique et Edward lui tendit la main elle l prie est d'un coup son esprit se vida et toute les voie disparue elle lui dit comme sa.

« Votre main est froide. »

Il réplica.

« Oui je n'ai pas la même température corporelle des autre homme que vous fréquenter. »

Elle dit en resserrent sa main dans la sienne.

« Quels hommes. »

Il lui reposa la même question hier mais ajoutant de détail.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Car vous n'êtes pas un humain comme les autre déjà Bella est pas un prénom commun c'est le diminutif d'un autre prénom, mais lequel ? »

Elle lui répondit confuse de ce qui venait de dire.

« Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. »

Après ça Edward fit une proposition des plus étonnantes.

« Pourrions-nous avoir un rendez-vous un soir chez vous. »

Et Bella répondit d'une voie douce

« Bien sûr, ma grand-mère serais heureuse de vous rencontrer depuis que j'ai parlé de vous elle me pose plein de question et j'aurais un service à vous demander après la fermeture on pourrait se voir ce service est pour ma grand-mère donc est ce qu'on pourrait ce retrouvé derrière le bar a une heure du matin da vous va. »

Edward accepta tout de suite.

« Vous êtes quand même consciente que toute les personne du bar nous fixes du regard. »

Bella dit haut est fort.

« J'en ai rien à faire et si sa les dérange qui vienne me trouver. »

Puis Edward disparut après lui avoir dit a plus tard, là Mike la pris par le bras et la tira dans son bureau et lui dit hors de lui.

« Tu es en danger Bella tu es une idiote ! »

Bella exaspérée et elle aussi en colère en voyant le comportement de son patron et en larme lui dit.

« Non il ne me fera aucun mal et qu'est-ce que sa peu te foutre. »

Puis elle partit en claquant la porte Rosalie essaya d'intervenir, mais Bella lui dit.

« Va te faire foutre aussi Rosalie. »

Puis elle repartit faire son service.

A une heure du matin après la fermeture du Newton. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture pour attendre Bill, mais elle se fit agresser par les Trotski qui la rouler de coup après un mauvais coup de pied elle se mit a saigner au niveau du visage.


	2. Chapitre 2:Première Fois

Chapitre 2 : Premières fois

Derrière le bar, Bella continue de se faire massacrer par les Trotski, Elle était en larme et elle Sente sa dernière heure arrivé, là le chien de la dernière fois apparu et Mikael voulu lui tiré dessus, mais Bella attrapa sa cheville pour le faire tomber, mais comme par magie il atterrie dans un arbre et on lui tordu le cou Daisy su tout de suite que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire et elle aussi fut projeter dans les arbre avant de s'écraser au sol, mais Bella ne put voir qui l'avais sauver car elle s'évanouie à cause de la perte de sang, mais celui qu'il la sauver c'est Edward il la pris dans ses bras délicatement et comme une princesse et se mit en route jusqu'à un lac, là il la déposa au sol avant de l'appeler elle se réveilla en disent.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambe. »

La Edward releva la manche de sa chemise et se mordit le poignet il le présenta a Bella elle essaya de refuser, mais Edward la força à boire, puis après il lécha chaque plaie pour les aider à se refermer, la Bella lui posa une question.

« Est-ce que j'ai un gout différent ? »

Il lui répondu et lui posa une question.

« Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle lui répondu.

« Je suis télépathe j'entends les penser des personnes. »

Il lui reposa une question

« Et aussi les mienne ? »

Elle lui tout de suite.

« Non c'est pour ça que je vous apprécie je ne vous entends pas, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça soulage de ne plus entendre parler dans ma tête. »

Elle essaya de s'assoir contre l'arbre derrière-elle et Edward lui donna un coup de main.

Puis Edward lui demanda la permission de lui poser une question, ce que Bella accepta.

« Vous faites comment au quotidien avec les garçons de votre âge ? »

Elle lui répondit.

« Je ne fréquente personne. »

Il lui demanda

« Jamais ? »

Elle lui dit.

« Si des fois j'accepte des invitations, mais ça tourne toujours pareille»

Il lui reposa une question

« Autour de vous il doit y'avoir des personnes au courent ? »

Elle lui répondit

« Uniquement mes proches, on ne parle jamais de ça et je fais tout pour ne pas entrer dans leur tête avec le temps j'y suis arrivé car ce serai un maque d'éthique que d'écouter ma famille, mes copains, ou mon patron, mais ils le savent après les autre ils me prennent pour une cinglé »

Edward lui posa encore une question

« Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? »

Elle lui répondit encore

« Un flot permanent de sensation et parfois certaine penser son seulement des images. »

Edward se rapprocha d'elle et Bella lui dit

« Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant »

Puis elle se regarda

« Waouh on dirait que tout à cicatriser. »

Edward lui dit

« C'est exact je vous conduis j'jusqu'à votre voiture »

Puis l'aida à se relever.

Puis tout en marchant Bella lui posa une question

« Quel âge vous avez ? »

Edward répondit.

«140 ans j'ai était transformer en 1901 a 24 ans. »

Bella le regarda est dit

« Vous avez le même âge physiquement que mon frère et Jasper, vous avez fait la première guerre mondial si oui vous pourriez venir en parlez à ma grand-mère c'est pour un club de personne âgée passionner d'histoire ? »

Edward lui dit

« Ça me ferais grand plaisir de lui en parler, je passe vous voir quand ? »

Bella lui répondit

« C'est mon jour de congé demain vous pouvez venir dès la tombée de la nuit. »

Puis Edward disparu et Bella rentra chez elle

Le lendemain Bella regarde le débat vampire contre humain tout en mangeant, mais en mangeant elle compris très vite que ses sens se sont vus décuplée.

Rosalie arriva quelque minute après est Bella lui raconta tout. Après Emmett arriva il a était désigner innocent dans l'affaire du meurtre, puis après leur grand-mère reçu un coup de téléphone c'était quelqu'un qui lui a annoncé la mort des Trotski et on lui expliqua qu'on les a retrouvé écrasé par leur caravane.

Bella décida de si rendre aussitôt que tout le monde fut parti et ce quel vit sur place la choqua c'est comme si une tornade était passé, puis elle rentra chez elle là elle sentie quelque chose de pourrie que sa grand-mère ne sentez pas ça a était le deuxième signe que quelque chose se passer en elle. Puis elle apprit par sa grand-mère que Rosalie et Emmett c'était invitée chez elle se soir, puis Bella s'énerva car elle voulait Edward pour elle toute seul et elle demanda à sa grand-mère si elle était prudente et sa grand-mère lui dit qu'elle avait toute confiance en elle.

Le soir venu Bella se prenait la tête avec son frère car elle lui disait qu'elle voulait connaitre l'homme derrière le vampire et lui ne voulait pas la croire et il disait que le scénario était déjà écrit, puis Rosalie siroter une bière tout en fixant Emmett. Bella alla balayer la terrasse quand Edward apparut devant elle surprit-elle fit un pas en arrière et lui dit

« Edward je n'aime pas quand vous faites ça. »

Il lui demanda.

« Est-ce que vous m'en voulais ? »

Elle rétorqua.

« Non, bon puis que vous êtes là. »

Elle rentra mais elle vit que Edward ne la suivait elle lui demanda ce qui ce passer et il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit invité pour rentrer dans la maison d'un mortel ce quel fit tout de suite mais en lui demandent si elle enlever son invitation es ce qui serait obliger de sortir ce qui acquiesça. Puis ils entrèrent dans le salon sa grand-mère server à manger elle en proposa a Edward, mais elle s'excusa tout de suite de son geste et Edward et la grand-mère de Bella commença à parler de la famille de ce dernier, la raison pour que Edward sois revenu a Forks est la mort du dernier des Cullen et il dit qu'il habite l'ancienne demeure familiale qui se trouve de l'autre côté du cimetière qui se trouve juste derrière chez Bella. Après cela il y a eu un débat avec Emmett sur les droits des vampires qui commencé a exaspéré Edward, mais la grand-mère interrompu Emmett en lui disent qu'il était grossier puis la grand-mère demanda a Edward.

« Vous connaissiez des Swan. »

Edward lui répondit.

« Oui je me rappelle de Thomas et Isabelle Swan, quand lui est sa femme sont venue habitait Forks c'était encore un trou pommer et moi j'avais 16 ans il n'a pas construit cette maison ou du moins en grande partie ? »

Grand-mère répondit extatique.

« Oui c'est exact si vous pouviez venir en parler à mon club se serait génial. »

Edward lui répondit e

« J'en serais ravie, maintenant si sa vous dérange pas je vais emmener en promenade Bella la nuit est si belle. »

Grand-mère dit.

« Je suis d'accord tant que Bella est d'accord. »

Emmett se leva est dit.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Bella exaspérée par le comportement de son frère.

« Mais de quoi tu te mêles. »

Et sa grand-mère appuya

« Elle a raison. »

Emmett sortit une absurdité

« C'est moi l'homme de la famille. »

Sa grand-mère se leva

« Tu es peut être l'homme de la famille, mais je suis la plus âgée et tu es chez moi donc un peu de respect. »

Puis Edward dit à Bella qu'ils y allaient puis Bella se leva du canapé et lui pris la main et Bill salua Rosalie et la grand-mère et lança un regard menacent a Emmett. »

Dehors Bella aborda le sujet du mobil-home des Trotski mais sans une once de reproche elle savait qu'il devait faire sa pour se couvrir puis elle aborda le sujet des mort de Edward il lui répondit qu'il avait quelque mort malgré-lui au début, mais que maintenant c'est différent par ce qu'il y'avait le Twilight Blood ou qu'il pouvait avoir du sang par des clinique elle lui demanda

« Est-ce que vous êtes nourris sur les Trotski et quel est l'effet de votre sang sur moi ? »

Il répondu

« Oui vous m'aviez pris beaucoup de sang et en ce qui concerne mon sang vos sens seront plus aiguisé, votre libido augmentera et je serais capable de ressentir vos émotion et de vous retrouver si vous êtes en danger. »

Bella perdue.

« On pourrait continuer à marcher je me sens perdue. »

Edward acquiesça

Bella demanda

« Je sais que les vampires peuvent hypnotiser les humain, est ce que vous avez essayé sur moi ? »

Edward fais signe que non

« Essayer »

Edaward dit

« Non sa me met mal à l'aise. »

Bella posa une question qui n'en était pas une

« La trouille ? »

Pas de réponse Edward se tourna vers elle et essaya, mais rien ne se passa et Bella éclata de rire ce qui mit Edward très mal à l'aise. Bella lui pris la main pour continuer d'avancé puis Edward demanda.

« Pourquoi vous ne jugez pas les vampire comme beaucoup de monde le fais. »

Bella dit

« Je ne peux pas jugé quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. »

Ce qui fit ressortir des souvenir quel parla avec Edward dans le premier c'est quand elle entendu pour la première fois les penser de sa mère le second c'est avec sa psychologue quand elle essaya de lui faire comprendre que son don ne pouvais pas exister par un exercice que Bella réussie d'un certain point de vue puis le troisième est un pique-nique avec ses ou sa mère annonce que le don de Bella n'est rien d'autre qu'une lecture corporelle et que elle entendit les penser de sa mère que elle ne croyait pas la psychologue puis en voyant que Bella lisait ses penser sa mère partit de table.

« Est le diagnostic a était déficit de l'attention il voulait me mettre sous traitement, mais ma mère savait que ce n'était pas cela. »

Edward demanda.

« Est vous aviez quel âge quand elle est morte ? »

Bella répondit

« J'avais à peine 8 ans, mais parent sont mort noyer une inondation. »

Puis Bella se retourna est se remis à marcher puis Edward dit

« J'ai perdu ma femme est mes enfant, tout ce que j'ai connue dans ma vie humaine ils sont pratiquement tous dans ce cimetière. »

Puis ils se remirent à marcher jusque la maison d'Edward il parla des travaux il lui dit qu'il restait l'électricité à faire, Bella proposa de passer des coups de fils et de repasser après le boulot le lendemain pour lui donner le nom de celui à contacter et Edward la remercia puis Edward fit une demande des plus surprenante.

« Vous pouvez ôter votre barrette ? »

Ce que Bella fit et ses cheveux bouclés tomba en cascade sur ses épaules puis Edward se rapprocha de Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux et viens les caresser avant de porter sa tête prés de son coup pour humer sa chevelure puis sa peau puis il lui dit

« Vous avez la peau qui sent le soleil. »

Puis Bella passa sa main derrière la tête d'Edward pour le rapprocher de son visage puis Edward fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionner puis il passa avec sa langue la barrière des lèvres de Bella pour retrouver sa consœur pour une valse torride puis ils s'écartée et Edward lui proposa le ramener chez elle se que Bella accepta.

Le Lendemain au Newton Bella s'occuper de son service avec encore des penser pervers de certain client et quelque main baladeuse par si par la quand Ben intervenue Ben est l'un des amis de Bella et le mari d'Angela. Puis dès son service terminé elle se dirigea vers chez Edward là elle vit une voiture quel ne connaissais, mais décida quand même de continuer, mais à l'intérieur elle fut accueilli par une bande de vampire.


	3. Chapitre 3:A moi

Chapitre 3 : A moi

Les trois vampires firent entrée Bella dans la maison et le spectacle quel vit fut tout simplement une horreur, des humain qui se laisser mordre par d'autre vampire et au fond de la pièce Edward, Bella essaya de congédier les autres vampires, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et se mirent à agresser Bella en la tripotant et en lui sortant des paroles obscène sous les yeux d'Edward qui faisais tout pour se retenir, mais d'un coup le vampire tatoué tourna la tête de Bella pour la mordre et Edward Hurla.

« Arrête ! Bella est à moi. »

Puis il la relâcha et repartirent à leur obscénité, mais ils proposèrent un humain a Edward. Edward aller le mordre quand Bella lut dans ses penser et le stoppa.

« Fais pas ça il a une hépatite D. »

L'homme la menaça

« Je vais te tuer salope. »

Puis l'homme essaya d'étrangler Bella, mais Edward le stoppa en lui tordant le poignet et il serra Bella contre lui le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, les autres vampires voulu savoir comment elle a su mais Edward la couvrit en disent qu'elle était effrayer et ils décidèrent de partirent une fois partie Bella s'éloigna de Edward, Edward s'excusa et Bella lui demanda

« C'est quoi l'hépatite D?»

Edward lui répondit

« L'hépatite D et le seul gène sanguin que nous vampire nous sommes vulnérable. »

Bella lui demanda pourquoi il a dit Bella est à moi il lui répondu que c'était pour la protéger il lui expliqua aussi qui connaisse bien sais vampire et quand des vampires vivent en meutes il devienne cruelle incontrôlable, mais que les vampires telle que lui qui vivent seul peuvent choisir de ne pas faire de mal au humain choisissent de se raccrocher au doux souvenir de leur humanité. Puis Bella lui tendit un papier avec le numéro des électriciens qui accepté de faire les travaux puis elle décida de partir il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa en lui disent qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter après ce qui c'était passer, puis elle partit en claquent la porte.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle craqua elle se mit à pleurer puis sortit de la voiture là Edward apparut devant-elle et elle hurla.

« Non Edward sa suffit combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise de ne pas me surprendre comme ça ! »

Et Edward s'excusa.

« Désolé ce n'est pas intentionnelle c'est ma façon de me déplacer, Je coulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

Puis Bella Essaya de lire les penser de Bill mais elle n'y arriver pas ce qui la frustrée. Puis d'un coup elle prit une décision qui était dur pour elle.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. »

Edward ne comprenant pas lui demanda

« Pourquoi ? »

Bella dit

« Parce que votre monde me fais peur. Allez-vous laisser moi tranquille.»

Puis elle rentra.

Plus tard dans la soirée elle se réveilla et décida de se rendre chez Edward là il était en train de lire quand Bella le surprenais il lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas surprendre un vampire et il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait la puis Bella l'embrassa puis Edward commença à la déshabiller puis il descendit tout de suite à sa féminité c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla la main dans la culotte en train de se caresser dans sa chambre.

De son côté il était partit voir les 3 vampires et leur intimait l'ordre de ne plus interférer avec sa relation avec Bella sinon il référer à la reine des vampires de l'état de Washington.

Le lendemain Bella tonde la pelouse quand sa grand-mère lui servi de la citronnade et elle parla de ses sentiment avec sa grand-mère. Puis elle demanda si elle devait arrêter de voir Edward et sa grand-mère lui dit d'écouter son cœur.

Elle décida d'aller voir Edward en pleine journée, mais elle retrouva la maison fermé à clé, elle s'assoie sur les marches et s'endormie, quand elle se réveilla elle reçut un appelle de Mike qui lui demanda d'aller réveiller Elisa, quand elle arriva chez elle, elle la retrouva morte.


	4. Chapitre 4:Qui S'y Frotte S'y Pique

Chapitre 4 : Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Bella fait appelle à son frère qui arriva quelque minute plus tard.

Puis quelque heure plus tard la police et un grand nombre de personne de la ville était dans la rue.

Bella se faisais interroger mais la police n'avais rien contre elle. Il arrêta Emmett car il est passé la nuit dernière et lui et Elisa se sont disputer, peu de temps après Mike arriva, il essaya de réconforter Bella lui dit qu'elle voulait travailler et il accepta.

Bella annonça tout à sa grand-mère qui elle defender Emmett. Le soir au Newtown pendent son service Bella lit les penser de tous ses client pour trouver une piste pour défendre son frère. Un peu plus tard Edward arriva au bar il s'est assis dans le coin d'Angela qui en prenant sa commande l'envoya Petre, Bella va tout de suite lui faire la remontrance et Angela lui dit si tu veux que le boulot sois bien fais, fais le par toi-même ce que fit Bella elle proposa d'aller faire un tour a Edward qu'il accepta tout de suite. Elle lui parla de la mort d'Elisa et Edward lui demanda comment elle est morte, Puis elle lui demanda pour le bar de vampire quel avait entendu parler dans les penser des personnes car Elisa il y allait souvent, Edward su tout de suite de quoi elle parler et il lui proposa d'aller le soir-même ce que Bella accepta avent d'aller en parler à Mike et d'aller se changer chez elle. Mike accepta sous réserve et elle rentra pour se changer. Elle mit une jolie et elle rejoignait Edward devant chez elle il se mit en route pour le push. Là il arriva au bar là une rousse d'à peu près l'âge d'Edward viens les accueillir

« Edward sa fais un bail et qui cette jeune fille avec toi ? »

Edward répond

« Elle s'est Bella, Bella voici Victoria »

Bella la salua silencieusement

Victoria lui demanda

« Ta carte d'identité. »

Bella lui tendit

« 21 ans c'est bon entré »

Puis ils entrèrent

Edward lui proposa un verre, elle accepta elle commanda une Margarita et Edward dit au barman que Bella voudrait lui poser quelque question Bella passa des photos au barman montrant Elisa en lui demandent s'il a la reconnaisse il lui dit que oui mais qui ne pourras pas lui donner plus de détail.

Puis ils allèrent s'assoir a une table Bella commença à se concentré sur les penser, mais il y'en avait que des futile puis elle remarqua un vampire assis sur un trône sur une estrade et demande a Edward

« Qui es ? »

Edward lui répondit

« C'est James c'est le plus vieux dans ce bar et je crois qu'il s'intéresse à vous il va nous sommes de venir. »

Bella demanda

« Il oserez faire ça. »

Edward la regarda et lui répondit

« Oh oui. »

Puis le fameux James fit un signe de la main et Edward se leva et pris la main de Bella puis avança vers ce James. Arriver à James, ce fameux James entama la discussion.

« Edward Cullen ça fais un bail et vous mademoiselle j'ai vu que vous posiez des questions sur mes clients si vous avez des questions adresser vous à moi »

Bella dit

« Oh d'accord »

Elle sorti la photo

« Vous reconnaissez cette personne ? »

Il lui répondit

« Oui je l'ai gouté. »

Belle lui dit

« Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question j'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse. »

Elle commença à partir quand James lui dit

« Attend je n'en ai pas finis avec toi assied-toi. »

Edward lui fit un signe de tête et elle alla s'assoir

James demanda à Edward

« Tu tiens à ton amie ? »

Edward dit rageusement

« Elle est à moi. »

Bella rajouta

« Oui je suis à lui. »

James dit

« Quel dommage pour moi, Edward assied-toi avec nous rattrapons le temps perdue. »

Edward acquiesça

Puis Bella entendu les penser d'un des clients comme quoi les flics arrivé et que une certaine Terra se nourrissais sur l'un des clients humain elle prévenue James Victoria et Edward et sortie du bar la Edward la pris dans ses bras pendent que James les saluer, de retour dans la voiture ils prient le chemin du retour, mais Bella demanda à s'arrêter pour faire le point au calme et s'excusa au près d'Edward de l'attirer dans ses problème il lui des problèmes comme elle il en voudrait tous les jours puis ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser quand il entendu la sirène des flics, le flics viens à eux et il leur demandèrent de baisser la vitre ce que fit Edward, le flic demanda ce qu'il faisais la et Bella dit qu'il rentrer d'une soirée, il leur demanda s'ils venaient du bar des vampires et les questions du flics commença a exaspérée Edward le flic passa sa lampe dans le cou de Bella ce qui fit rentrer dans une colère noir il sortit qu'il vaudrait mieux passer la lampe entre les cuisse sur un ton très menacent et il hypnotisa le flic puis il referma la vitre et redémarra la voiture


	5. Chapitre 5:Sang Pour Sang

Chapitre 5 : Sang pour sang

Edward la ramena chez elle est Bella s'énerva contre lui face à son comportement avec le policier et elle le rejeta une nouvelle fois en disent que leur monde était trop différent et lui partit en disent qu'il ne l'importunerait plus et Bella rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain la grand-mère de Bella reçu des coups de téléphone avec des propos injurieux face à l'intervention d'Edward dans le club historique, la grand-mère essayée de calmer les choses mais ça faisait que s'envenimer, mais elle le cacha. Au Newton Mike proposa a Bella d'aller ensemble a la réunion historique Bella lui a répondu pourquoi pas, puis elle apprit que Rosalie avait servi d'alibi pour que son frère sorte de taule et elle se disputa avec Rosalie et Rosalie lui reprocha de donner de faux espoir à Mike ce que Bella nia fermement.

Le soir venu une grosse partie de la ville se rejoignit à l'église pour la réunion historique, Edward lui attendait dans la cuisine et entendez tout ce qui se passer, quand il entendu que Bella était avec Sam sa poigne se raffermis autour de la bouteille de Twilight Blood, Puis la grand-mère de Bella pris la parole pour annoncer le début de la réunion, puis Edward entra dans la salle et commença un discours sur l'union entre les humains et les hommes puis commença le récit de ce qu'il a vue durent la première guerre mondial et la seconde en prime, puis le maire lui montra une photo de lui en 1901 juste avant qu'il ne soit transformer en vampire on pouvait le voir lui est sa femme et leur deux enfant, puis d'une voie nostalgique il parler de la période quand il est devenue et de ses doutes, puis il remercia le maire pour la photographie. Bella fut attendrie par la facette de Edward quel vit pour la première fois, puis après les personnes commença à partir il venait féliciter Edward pour son discours et même se faire prendre en photo avec lui et Bella arriva avec Mike elle lui dit que son discours était magnifique puis Mike rappela a Bella qu'ils avaient un café à prendre et ils partirent, mais on voyait dans les yeux de Bella quel aurait préféré rester.

Bella avait beau essayer passer un bon moment elle ne penser cas Edward quand a la sortit du bar Mike l'embrassa elle le repoussa, il s'énerva et il lui dit quel avait aucun avenir avec Edward qu'un vampire ne pouvais pas l'aimer et que quand il aura fini de jouer elle reviendra pleurer dans ses bras, puis Bella rentra dans la café pour appeler un taxi en laissent Mike comme un pauvre con sur le trottoir puis lui part.

Du côté d'Edward quand il arriva au pied de sa maison-il eu une hallucination il revoyait sa femme et ses deux enfant l'attendent devant la porte. Puis Le sheriff est venue lui poser quelque question sur les meurtres, mais il est reparti très vite. Puis Edward repensa à sa transformation en vampire et à la découverte de la disparition de sa famille.

Du côté de Bella elle rentra chez elle est découvre sa grand-mère morte allonger sur le sol couverte de sang


	6. Chapitre 6:Lourde Absence

Chapitre 6:Lourde Absence

Bella tomba à genoux, mais quelqu'un la releva, elle voulut frapper la personne mais en se retournant elle vu que c'était Edward il lui disait qu'il était là pour elle et la serra dans ses bras, puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas et Edward se mit en attaque et il se dirigea vers les pas, il pris la personne par la gorge ce n'était rien d'autre que Mike et Mike même en position d'infériorité demanda.

« Qu'es que vous foutez là ? »

Edward sans le lâcher dit

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question «

Mike dit en commençant a paniqué

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que Bella était bien rentré et quand j'ai vu la porte ouverte je me suis permis. »

Puis Edward entendit derrière lui

« Lâche-le et toi Mike sort de chez moi je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant»

Mais quand il vu l'état de Bella il voulut sauter sur Edward, mais n'en eu pas le temps car Bella entendu ces penser et hurla

« Dégage ! »

Ce qu'il fit

Bella alla s'assoir sur le canapé Edward appela les flics avant de mettre un plaid sur les épaules de Bella, les flics arriva très vite et Edward demanda a Bella d'aller se coucher qu'il a préviendrait si il trouvait quelque chose et Bella lui dit qu'elle allait prendre un peu l'air, quelque dizaine de minute plus tard il vient la rejoindre, après s'être fais interroger par les flics, puis elle demanda a Edward d'appeler son frère, mais aucune réponse puis les flics pris le corps de la grand-mère et Edward du partir peu de temps après l'arrivée de Jasper que Edward avait aussi appeler, il pris le relai pour surveiller Bella, puis Bella se mit à nettoyer le sang, même après avoir écouté le point de vue de Jasper.

Le lendemain une cérémonie funéraire avait été préparée par Mike et Rosalie dans la maison de Bella, elle se rendit compte une grande partie des personnes habitant Forks était des faux-cul ce qui fit craquée Bella alors Jasper et Rosalie partit avec Bella dans sa chambre là ils se moquèrent des invité pour redonner le sourire a Bella, mais Bella ne retrouva pas sovn sourire et dit à ses amis quel ne savait pas comment réagir et tous les deux lui dit de ressentir ce quel voulais ressentir et de faire ce quel voulait faire et de laisser parler son cœur puis Jasper lui donna un antidépresseur et Bella voulut refuser, mais Jasper lui dit de le prendre quand elle en aurez le plus besoin puis il descendit voir ce que les invité faisais. Puis après Bella parla de ses sentiments pour Edward et Rosalie lui dit que si ce qu'elle ressente était aussi fort elle ferait des efforts pour apprécier Edward.

Peu de temps après Emmett rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Bella et lui foutu une gifle en lui disent que c'était de sa faute qu'elle aurait dû crever il voulut la refrapper mais Rosalie l'arrêta il disait qu'elle baisait avec un pervers de vampire qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les pûtes mais dégagea de la maison avant de retourner voir Bella en lui demandent si sa allez. Bella décida de prendre le cachet, et Rosalie dégagea tout le monde la maison et même Mike.

Quelque heure plus tard Bella se réveilla en sursaut car elle se faisait étrangler, la terreur de Bella avait atteint Edward mais prisonnier de chez lui car le soleil était en entrain de se coucher il ne pouvait rien faire tant que le soleil n'avait pas totalement disparue dès que le soleil fut disparue il se précipita chez elle, mais quand il se rendit dans sa chambre il comprit que cette émotion provenait d'un rêve quel faisais Bella qui se réveilla lui demanda

« Qu'es que vous faites la ? »

Edward lui dit

« Rien j'ai fait un cauchemar rendorme-vous je veillerais sur vous »

C'est ce qu'elle fit et Edward la pris délicatement dans ses bras pour la rapprocher de corps alors qu'il s'assit en indien la tête de Bella reposer sur ses cuisses et il lui flattait les cheveux comme un père le ferais pour son enfant qui aurais fait un mauvais cauchemar.

Le Lendemain ce fut l'enterrement, Bella ne montrait aucune émotion jusqu'à ce que son oncle Phil le frère de sa mère apparut en fauteuils roulent et la ressortit une colère elle lui demanda ce qu'il foutait la et lui dis qu'il ne fait plus partit de la famille et son frère lui dit de lui foutre la paix puis Bella pris la parole et fis l'éloge de la grand-mère puis en entendent les penser des personnes elle craqua et s'enfuie de l'enterrement suivi de son frère qui s'excusa pour la dernière fois, mais elle le repoussa et s'énerva à propos de la présence de oncle Phil, mais il lui dit que c'est normal et elle lui dit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parler et elle se remit à courir. Puis elle marcha au travers du cimetière et se retrouva devant la tombe d'Edward, puis elle y retourna quand il mettait le cercueil sous terre. Puis elle rentra sortit la tarte de sa grand-mère et mangea puis elle fondit en larme.

Du côté de Emmett il venait d'avouer c'est sentiment a Rosalie qui lui rendit cette amour et il échanger un baiser remplie d'amour.

Du coté de Bella une fois la tarte finie elle alla devant son miroir détacha c'est cheveux, enleva sa robe de funérailles et passa une robe blanche patineuse faites entièrement en dentelle, puis elle regarda a la fenêtre elle attendit que le soleil se couche est sorti de chez elle, puis elle se mit à courir vers chez Edward.

Du côté d'Edward il ressentie un grand désespoir de l'excitation et une envie insoutenable venant de Bella ce qu'il le fit sortir de chez lui, il humait l'air, écouté chaque bruit pour la repérer une fois qu'il sut ou elle était, il se précipita vers elle il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec force et passion puis après essaya de calmer un peu ses ardeur en l'embrassent amoureusement en la ramenant chez lui puis il la conduit au salon l'installa sur le tapis de velours devant la cheminé et continua à l'embrasser, Bella s'attaqua au bouton de sa chemise pendent que lui ouvrit la fermeture de sa robe et lui enleva il découvrit quel était sein nue sous sa robe, puis viens déposé quelque baiser sur sa gorge avant de prendre sein en bouche ses main quand elle ne reste pas inactive une jouer avec l'autre sein pendent que l'autre lui caresser son intimité peu de temps après elle ressentie un premier orgasme, puis Edward vient lui prendre tendrement sa virginité il allai lentement pour ne lui faire aucun mal, mais Bella sentent le deuxième orgasme arrivé et voyant les crocs d'Edward elle lui donna l'autorisation de la mordre ce qu'il fit mais ne lui prit que quelque gorgée de sang avant de se mordre le doigt pour refermer la blessure, puis Bella partit dans un deuxième orgasme encore plus ravageur que le premier.


	7. Chapitre 7:Tout Feu Tout Flamme

Chapitre 7 :Tout feu tout flamme

Après se première échange corporelle, ils prirent un bain ou il discuter des faiblesses des vampires et que toute les idées reçu n'était pas bonne à prendre en compte, puis Bella lui dit que elle se sent faible et Edward lui dit que il faudra prendre de la vitamine tous les jours si ça ne dérange pas, puis elle lui dit qu'elle crue ne pas être capable d'autant d'audace et il lui dit qu'il était fier qu'elle est choisie. Puis Bella lui parla des attouchements quel avait subi de son oncle Phil et Edward lui demanda si elle n'avait parlé à quelqu'un elle lui dit à sa grand-mère qui l'avait mis à la porte et quel n'avait jamais revue et elle dit quel vivait l'une des expériences les plus exaltante de toute sa vie, mais quel ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à ce pervers puis Edward la serra contre lui pour la consoler, puis après leur bains Bella accompagna Edward là où il passer ses journée un petit troue fait sous terre et il s'embrassèrent avant que Edward aillent se coucher, puis Bella rentra chez elle et là elle se disputa encore avec son frère par ce qu'elle a couché avec Edward puis il s'en alla en claquent la porte.

Puis le soir même Bella travailler le soir même et tout le monde se douter qu'elle avait couché avec Edward ce qui faisait jaser et son patron lui arracha son foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou qui cachet les marque de croc en l'incendient puis Bella péta une durite et dit à Mike que si sa lui plaisait pas il avait cas la viré puis elle partit en pause. En revenant elle parla le restant de la soirée avec Jasper le seul à la comprendre et a approuvé sa relation.

Puis plus tard dans la soirée les trois vampires de l'autres fois apparu voulut emmener Bella, mais Mike s'interposa et se fais maitriser par le vampire tatouer, mais c'était juste pour attirer l'attention d'Edward ce qui marcha il rappliqua et les trois vampires le menaça sois il venait avec eux sois il tuer Bella et Edward accepta de partir avec eux. Puit beaucoup de personne du bar complotât quelque chose contre les vampires ce qui ne plaisait a Bella et elle a encore eu une violente dispute avec Mike et une autre de ses collègue. Puis elle partit alla dormir chez Bill.

Le lendemain Bella appris que la maison ou habitait les vampires était partie en fumer et qu'il avait retrouvé quatre cercueils.


	8. Chapitre 8:4eme Personne

Chapitre 8:4eme Personne

Quand Bella arriva sur place on lui montra les cercueils ou les reste de vampire étaient du sang avec morceaux chair. Elle piqua une crise.

Le soir même elle se décida à aller déposé des fleurs sur la tombe d'Edward habillé d'une robe bustier bleu marine à fleur bordeaux, elle s'agenouilla sur la tombe et se mit à pleurer puis se releva commença à partir quand quelque chose lui agrippa le pied et elle se débâta, mais la chose la tiré vers elle puis elle entendit qu'on l'appeler par son prénom elle reconnue la voix d'Edward, puis elle se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent désespérément puis Edward complètement nu lui fit violement l'amour a même le sol sans pré à vie il lui arracha même sa robe pendent l'acte et il la mordit même si Bella émis un petit refus.

Le lendemain midi Bella alla travailler et rencontra Cynthia la petite copine de Tyler qui travaille en tant que commis au Newton qui commencé en tant que serveuse au Newton. Bella annonça a Jasper que Edward n'était pas mort ce qui ne réjouit pas Matt et plus tard Marianne une autre des serveuses mère de deux enfant demanda a Bella de les gardé ce que Bella accepta. Le soir venue Bella coucha encore avec Edward et Edward lui dit qu'elle était une femme a par puis il était tout tendre, tout mielleux puis elle lui demanda ce que sa faisais de dormir une nuit sous terre il lui dit que ce n'était pas très confortable, mais que ça valait mieux pour sa sécurité. Puis Marianne arriva chez Bella Edward lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il parte mais Bella lui demanda de rester. Puis Bella alla ouvrir en voyant Edward elle opposa une certaine résistance, mais elle accepta donc après ils allaient manger de la pizza et de la glace en dessert et les enfants posa plein de question a Edward qui se faisait une joie d'y répondre.

Puis Marianne viens reprendre les gosses et elle montra sa bague de fiançailles a Bella qui était super heureuse pour son amie, puis Marianne lui demanda d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur ce que Bella accepta avec grande joie.

Puis le lendemain soir Edward eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver James dans sa baignoire et il voulait l'aide de Bella pour une affaire ce que Edward réfléchis et ne pus refuser.

Après il aller en parler a Bella qui avait revêtit une robe bustier blanche évasée a la jupe et avec de paillette sur le bustier Bella s'énerva, mais Edward lui offrit un bouquet de rose rouge pour se faire pardonner, puis la conduit au bar des vampires et lui expliqua que James était le sheriff de la zone 5 ce qui lui donner du pouvoir, et que du moment que les requête sont raisonnable autant les satisfaire.

Puis James expliqua qu'il avait fait appel à Bella pour une perte d'argent considérable, il voulait quel écoute les penser de son comptable, mais il était innocent puis après ils firent entrée une des serveuses et son esprit était vide ils en conclurent que c'était un vampire qu'il avait mis sous hypnose, puis le barman vampire se jeta au cou de Bella.


End file.
